iAm Lost Without You
by Lovefreak55
Summary: "I love you," Sam admited before she left. Freddie is heartbroken, is iCarly over? Will things ever be the same? Seddie Sequel to iPranked On Christmas Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm happy to say this is the sequel to iPranked on christmas! But if you read it, you would know that Sam moved. I'm a complete Seddie fan. But I'm sorry to say a little bit of Creddie might be in this. But this story is Seddie!! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Freddies Pov)

Nothing's been the same since Sam left. School, Carly's apartment, or The Grovey Smooties. I'm not really a nerd anymore since Sam's not here beating me up, and now a new rumor's going around that Carly likes me since we're spending a lot of time together. If they said that I liked Carly, I would understand that, even though I don't anymore. It's going to take a lot of time to get me back on the Carly love train. This is a girl I've been crushing on since I met and nothings happened. Now I just kissed a girl that I love. (Sam) It's going to be a long time in-till I get over this.

I really want to go where Sam is (New York) but my mom would never let me go. Especially to see her. But if I ever did, it would be wired. What if she doesn't like me anymore? Or if she found someone else? So I guess for now, I can't. Even though it hurt's me to say it's like she never existed. I used that term because Carly never talks about her. She says that if she does, she'll get emotional. Sam was her best friend and now she's gone. Out of our lifes.

Not forever though. I do plan to see her again. But in-till then I'm stuck with the girl I used to love.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short! Please review! The next Chapter will be up soon and it will be longer! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, been a while since I've updated this story! But this is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Walking Home From School)**

"So I know you told me never to talk about Sam but....." Freddie said. "Did you?"

"I knew you would ask" Carly replied. "Yeah, I talked to her"

"Uh did she mention me?" He whispered.

"Nah" Carly lied.

**(Freddie's POV)**

She is so lieing! Sam kissed me and left! How could she not talk about me with her best friend? And what did they talk about?

"Then what did you talk about?" I asked.

"Oh your know....." Carly mummered. "Just....HAMBURGERS!"

"Hamburgers?" I laughed. "Serouly thats the best excuse you could get?"

"Excuse me?" She snapped.

"Well, you sure took your sweet time to say hamburgers?" I replied.

**(Carly's POV)**

Man! He's on to me. Sam did talk about him. All about him.

"Well?" He said again.

By this time we were in my apartment.

"CARLY!" Spencer yelled. "Sams on the phone!"

Me and Freddie looked at each other, paused for a few minutes and then raced to the phone! Takling each other! Man he really wanted to talk to that girl! He beat me to it.

"Hello" He said in the most girlest voice ever.

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT!" I yelled.

"Shh" He whispered.

Oh man! I think Sam fell for it.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon! TSorry it was short but the next chapter will be longer! hanks for reading! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but since summers here, I'm gonna updated a lot! Thanks for the support! Heres the chapter!**

* * *

"Beep!"

"UGH" Freddie yelled. "You made me put it on speaker!"

Ha! Now he can't fool her! I can yell and his plans will be over!

"I'm going to get you!" I yelled with anger.

Freddie started to run up the stairs, faster than ever. Just for Sam. I taught he liked me! That boys has to make up his mind! He's going to lose me to.

"Come back here!"

"NO!" He screamed. going for the iCarly studio. He quickly locked the door, and went to the elevator so i couldn't get there. Smart. But this my house. And he forgot that I had the key on top of the door. I jumped up and got it hold it up in my hand to show it to him throught the window. His mouth was lip saying No. It was too late, I would get to him one ay or another.

He ran to the elevator. But I was already in the room. I stuck my foot near the elevator door so it would stay open for another mintue.

"Stop!"

I grabbbed the phone from him.

"I told you!"

With the phone pressed to my ear, I quickly yelled "It was Freddie!" With that he stopped. Stopped everything. He didn't say a word, not one. He dispeared to. His soul, his sprit. It was never the same.

I never asked why though, because I knew. Not everything though. I didn't know what he said to Sam, not what Sam said to him, well me. But what I did know was, I shouldn't have said it was Freddie.

I was a horrible friend. And I can't believe I'm admiting this, but I'm kind of jealous. Sam's gone but getting more attention than me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, wow it's been so long since I've been on and I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I recently got a few reviews, and I was so greatful. This storys I wrote was Months ago, and even now you still share! Thank's so much! I couldn't have asked for better people! See you after the chapter! **

**

* * *

**I dare called myself his best friend, after all I had done to him. I couldn't live with myself anymore. Knowing how strong he was to run away, before he could tear. I knew what to do. It was risky, Freddie would hate me for it, but I had to call Sam, and ask her what he said. It was better then not knowing at all. My nerve stopped me from reaching to the phone but I didn't care. I broke the silence. Got the phone and dialed her number. My fingers were shaking, I almost dialed the wrong number.

"IF YOUR THE CHICKEN WINGS DELIVERY GUY YOUR LATE!" She yelled.

"What?" I said. "This is Carly."

"Oh, what's up Carls?"

"What's up?" I yelled. "Freddie's what's up!" She's acting like she didn't even care what happened! Does anything effect her? Does she have a heart!

"..."

I heard nothing, she was speachless, I bet all she wanted was her chicken. I was mad, mean, furious. I hung up the phone. Went downstairs and criend on the sofa intil I ran out of tears. Unlucky, Spencer came. Ready to ask questions and give a useless pep talk.

"Carly? Whats wrong?" Spencer asked. There goes the questions.

"Nothing" I said getting up and walking away.

He caught my arms and pulled me back.

"Carly? I'm your brother, tell me" He said.

I explaned, and poured my heart into it.

"Well?" I asked. "Anything you can help me with?"

He acted like Sam, speechless. I knew it.

"Wait!" He said. "Well this may not help but Lets give it a try."

Don't let it be a pep talk. Don't let it be a pep talk. I begged to myself.

"Hurting your friends might help get you threw problems, now how you handdle that, your choice, but don't forget that" Spencer said. "Promise?"

"Promise," I replied. Spencer actually made sense for the first time. Well, kind of.

I ran backstairs, picked up the phone and dialed. Not Sam, but Freddie.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks so much for the support, see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ho Ho! Merry Christmas! Its been a while since I've updated, and since this whole story started because of Christmas, I figured I would continue it today! **

**

* * *

**

I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello" Mrs. Benson greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Benson, can I talk to Freddie?" I asked.

"Ugh you, I guess," she said. "Freddie! Carly's on the phone!" she yelled.

"Tell her I'm not home," I heard him say.

I was even more hurt. How could Freddie out of all people not anwser my phonecall?

"He's not home right now Carly" she lied.

"Ok I'll call back later, bye"

"Bye"

I hung up. Mad, it took me every ounce of my pride to call him. I ran downstairs and to his door.

"Open up Freddie!" I yelled, almost crying.

There was no anwser. There was never any anwser.

Heatbroken and shattered. I was left on the floor sobbing, with no one to hear or see me. Sam was gone and now Frddie was too. I sat there all night thinking of how this all happened. Thinking didn't help. I just just about ready to go.

(Doors Open)

Freddie? Oh great, I had nothing to say to him anymore. Why did he have a suitcase though?

"Carly..." he said awkwardly.

"Freddie..whats with the suitcase?"

"...I'm le-leaving"

At that momment I knew I didn't just lose Sam. There was no hope I would have Freddie now. It's over, our friendship.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter really fast, sorry! I wanted to remind people about this story. Thanks for the support! Review!**


End file.
